


An Unexpected Interruption

by Astronaut_Milky, tobeconspicuous



Series: Now and Then [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s16e23 Surrendering Noah, Episode: s19e08 Intent, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream & Scotch, Interrupted, M/M, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Sweet Kisses, a teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/pseuds/Astronaut_Milky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “Why didn’t you tell me?”“Why didn’t you tell me about Tucker?”“Really? That was over a year ago!”“When have you ever asked me about my personal life, Liv?”





	An Unexpected Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Astronaut_Milky says "Many thanks to tobeconspicuous for convincing me to attempt to write for Bangan, and just that my section is a HOT MESS but it was still fun to write"
> 
> Tobeconspicuous says "Lies! All Lies! All the good bits are clearly not mine. Thanks for enabling me to write for this little ship."
> 
> Many thanks to BarbaxBenson for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this fic. 
> 
> We do not own, only enjoy, and we hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

**Then**

There was always a warm glow when one entered Forlini’s restaurant. Since his firm gained a new partner, Trevor rarely set foot inside the familiar place anymore, but it had been a long day. He had watched one of the junior associates fail to win an important case and the courtroom had spilled out into chaos. He soon found out that there had been an incident during a trial, that Johnny Drake had shot a Judge and several officers during his trial.

There was one silver lining to the incident, Trevor had managed to convince Ruth to expedite Noah’s formal adoption. He had always admired Olivia Benson, her strength, her drive, and Trevor knew she was going to be an excellent mother. Still, Trevor was human and after a long day he needed a stiff drink.

As he drew closer to the bar he noticed a familiar figure hunched over themselves. Trevor was always astounded at how well put together Rafael Barba was, from each carefully crafted prosecution to his deliberately selected fashion choices the man always had an air of confidence. It was what had drawn Trevor to him throughout the years.

As they ran in similar circles their history was peppered with short meetings at parties where Trevor would watch the prosecutor run circles around the defense attorneys in the room. With every quip and snarky comment Trevor felt his admiration for the man grow. It also helped that his green eyes and handsome features made him easy on the eyes.

Even hunched over the bar Trevor was drawn to him. Today his outfit was simple, a crisp white shirt sat beneath a grey vest and a surprisingly simple tie. Rafael’s impossibly long fingers had wound themselves around a glass of amber liquid, and Trevor watched in awe as the prosecutor raised the scotch to his mouth and took a lengthy sip. Once the glass touched the bar again the defense attorney decided to make his move.

“Counselor,” Trevor kept his voice smooth as he slid himself onto the stool beside the shorter man.

Trevor watched as Rafael raked his stunning green eyes over Trevor’s own tall form, a smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth. “Mr. Langan. It’s been a while.”

“Work keeps us all busy.” Trevor tried not to wince at how eager he sounded.

Rafael gave him a pointed look before turning away. “That it does.

“How are you holding up Rafael?” Trevor dropped all pretense as he flagged down the bartender and ordered drinks for both of them. “This afternoon would have been rough.”

Rafael gulped down the rest of his drink before answering. “This is my third scotch for the hour, what does that tell you?”

“That you need to slow down.” Trevor couldn’t help but smile at the glare the prosecutor sent his way. “You don’t want a hangover tomorrow morning.”

Rafael looked as though he wanted to say something, but then a spark of remembrance flitted across his face. “I have a plea deal to work out with Efron tomorrow.”

“Efron?”

“The surprisingly competent ambulance chaser,” the prosecutor scoffed. “She’s defending a man who kidnapped his own child to teach his ex-wife a lesson? People disappoint me.”

“At least he’s taking a plea.” Even Trevor knew how empty his words sounded.

Rafael agreed, his voice heavier than expected. “Thank goodness for small mercies.”

As if he was listening, and he probably was, the bartender presented two fresh glasses of scotch to the lawyers. Trevor tried not to be obvious as he watched as once again Rafael wrapped those long slender fingers around the glass. The glint in the prosecutor’s eye and the smirk that played on the corner of his mouth reminded Trevor exactly how well Rafael could read people.

Trevor wondered if Rafael knew how often those hands had played in Trevor’s own thoughts, that he had spent many nights imagining how those fingers would feel sliding along him as they traced every inch of skin. How Rafael would look at Trevor, the ghost of his signature smirk on his lips as he wrapped those long fingers around Trevor’s-

The defense attorney snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked away from the prosecutor. He knew just what to ask to distract them both, “How’s Olivia holding up?”

“As well as can be expected,” Rafael raised the glass to his mouth and took a sip. “She blames herself for Amaro being shot.”

Trevor followed suit. “She does have a tendency to carry the weight of the world.”

“That’s our Liv,” the prosecutor’s smile was fond.

“At least I have some good news for her.” The taller man was glad he had taken the time to call Ruth. “We now have a date for Noah’s formal adoption.”

“You always had a way with older women,” Rafael snarked before he turned his green eyes on Trevor. “Tell her sooner rather than later.”

Trevor readily agreed. “First thing tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” The prosecutors smile was warmer than Trevor had ever seen from the man.

“Have dinner with me?” Trevor blurted out the question.

Rafael gave him one long look before finally agreeing. The two men finished their drinks before they left the bar and slid into a booth. Their conversation was unsurprising and flowed easily between them. They discussed nothing and everything. It didn’t take long for Trevor to notice the way Rafael’s smirk had grown soft and his gaze flirty. How could he not when he hung on every word the prosecutor said?

As evening turned to night every look they exchanged was accompanied by a gentle smile, from Trevor, and light lingering touches. Slowly they slid closer until Trevor was all too aware of every inch of Rafael that was pressed against him. By the time they received the check the tension between them was thick. They ordered their dessert to go. 

Side by side they walked through the familiar urban sprawl of Manhattan, ate their ice cream and laughed about everything and anything. Rafael told stories of Rita, their days at Harvard and her never ending competition with her twin sister. Trevor countered with his own stories about his childhood in Germany and his own studies at Yale. All too soon their ice cream was gone and they were left standing, staring at one another. 

Trevor couldn’t say who closed the gap first, all he knew was Rafael’s hands had snaked their way around the back of his neck. As the kiss deepened Trevor found himself winding one of his hands into Rafael’s hair and placing the other on the shorter man’s hip, pulling the shorter form against his own. Years of wanting had finally lead them to this moment, the electricity that had sparked between them, it was everything that Trevor had hoped. When they finally broke apart it was only for a moment before Trevor pressed his mouth against Rafael’s once more, relishing in the sensation of being kissed. After several minutes of long drawn out kisses, Rafael stepped back, a cocky smile that reached his eyes played on the prosecutors now red lips.

“Come home with me?” Rafael’s assumed confidence hid a slight shake in his voice.

Trevor couldn’t help the large grin that broke across his face. “Of course.”

\--

**Now**

Olivia was tired.

It had been a long week. Thanksgiving with Sheila had been awkward and the unexplained tension between her two detectives was starting to grate on her. At least the case was coming together rather quickly since Carisi had pulled through at the last minute. 

That is why Olivia found herself standing outside of Rafael Barba’s apartment on a Sunday evening after the prosecutor had told her he desperately needed all of the information they had collected since Carisi’s initial Reddit revelation. She rang the doorbell and took a step back, not wanting to intrude too much into Rafael’s night.

“Hey Raf,” Olivia heard a familiar voice through the door. “Where’s the money for dinner?”

Olivia heard some muffled conversation before the door in front of her was wrenched open and an unexpected figure greeted her. “Langan?” Trevor, she corrected herself. Trevor hadn’t been Langan to her for a long time.

“Olivia,” the defense attorneys tone was pleasant but cautious. “Those files for Raf?”

The Lieutenant raked her eyes up the tall man’s figure. He was casually dressed in slacks and a collared shirt. An amused smile played across his features as he waited for Olivia to say something. She wouldn’t get the chance however as she could hear Barba’s voice heading towards the doorway.

“What’s taking so lo- Liv?” Rafael stopped mid sentence, his cheeks flushed red. “You’ve got the files I needed?”

“The files?” Olivia kept her tone neutral as she gestured to Trevor. When Rafael stared her down she cocked her brow in a way reminiscent of the prosecutor who stood before her.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Trevor chuckled before leaning over down to press a kiss to Rafael’s temple, a sign of affection that Olivia was surprised to witness. “I’ll be in the study.”

Rafael wordlessly gestured for her to come in. The door had barely shut before he spun around, his shoulders squared, ready for whatever she was about to throw at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her annoyance flared as she lashed out at her friend.

Rafael cocked his brow and countered, “Why didn’t you tell me about Tucker?”

“Really?” Olivia scowled. “That was over a year ago!”

“When have you _ever_ asked me about my personal life, Liv?” He asked haughtily, as though he was daring Olivia to push him.

They stood and stared at each other, finding themselves at a crossroads of solid reasons to be mad at each other. Olivia was the first to break, realizing her friend had a point. They rarely discussed what was happening outside of Olivia’s own problems. Olivia felt a twinge of guilt, maybe their friendship hadn’t been as close as she assumed.

“How did I miss this?” Olivia asked quietly.

Rafael turned his attention back to her. “You’ve had a lot on your plate over the past few years.”

“When?”

“When what?” His tone was innocent, but his eyes held a hint of defensiveness.

“Don’t play coy, Rafa,” Olivia tried to keep the impatience from her tone. “Since when have you and Trevor Langan been an item?”

Rafael’s shoulders went tense before suddenly softening, his tone matched the gesture. “We’ve known each other for years, had been circling each other for years, and then the Johnny D shooting happened-”

“That evening?” Olivia didn’t even try to suppress her shock. 

“Yes.”

Olivia continued to press. “How?”

“You’re really asking me that?” Rafael scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Olivia cocked her head to the side and smirked. “I just find it difficult to imagine you hitting it off with a defense attorney.” 

“Does it matter? He’s good for me, Liv.” A rare smile graced his features. “He’s helped me through so much, keeps me sane, takes me to exotic locations — I owe everything to him.”

The sincerity in his eyes told her everything. The Rafael of the past couple of years had gone through so much pain, the death threats, Ashtonja Abreu, the passing of his Abuelita, and he had managed to find comfort in someone as kind as Trevor. It was what he deserved, a source of light and warmth in the darkness that was their careers. Just like Noah was to her.

“Do you love him?” Olivia asked, the fond smile that crossed the prosecutors face answered her question, but before Rafael could say anything the doorbell rang. “Saved by the bell,” Olivia laughed as her friend breathed a sigh of relief.

“Stay for dinner?” Rafael asked as he walked towards the front door.

Olivia thought upon the obviously happy couple.  When would she get another chance to grill the prosecutor about his love life? She finally gave her answer. “Why not?” 

\--

**Then**

Rafael felt a certain level of nervous tension as he fumbled for his keys. The alcohol was definitely a contributing factor, causing his blood to pump furiously. The adrenaline from the days events held a strong influence over him, still sending a trickle of an acidic pulse through his veins.

There was another reason for his clumsy attempt at opening his door.

Thick, large hands ran gently over his vest, and caressed his shoulders and back. Soft lips pressed the back of his neck with slow, sensual kisses. Trevor certainly knew exactly how to distract Rafael from the task at hand, though truth be told, he’d managed to do that for years without laying a finger on him. 

The door opened. Rafael hesitated for a moment. He had always been so sure and so confident that he and Trevor would end up in this exact situation, yet here he was, facing a favorite fantasy in the worst possible frame of mind to enjoy it.

“Are you going to let me in?”  _ God,  _ that voice. It set his heart racing, and for a brief moment he forgot about the past 24 hours. The blood, the pain, the crippling fear, all vanished with a few soft words and a tender kiss.

They stepped through the doorway, Trevor’s hands still roaming Rafael’s body.

Rafael turned around, ready to close the door, only to find Trevor pushing it shut. For a moment all they did was stare. Eyes raking over each other’s bodies, Rafael relishing in staring at the form that he’d spent so long stealing glances at. 

He had always prided himself on having some element of control over his own actions. But when his eyes locked with Trevor’s striking grey ones, his desire clouded his control. In one swift step he lifted onto his toes, reached a hand to the back of Trevor’s neck, and pulled him down for another passionate kiss.

The familiar prickling of stubble was the first thing he really noticed. Then the faint taste of scotch and ice cream, a burning sweet flavour that had left Rafael desperate for more. Then the taller man’s strong arms, smoothly wrapped around his shoulders.

Perfection was a rarity in their line of work, yet the way their bodies were perfectly syncing up, and the way their lips fit perfectly together… Rafael found himself believing in the possibility.

Trevor was the first to break their kiss, though he didn’t travel far, resting his forehead against Rafael’s own. “Not to be presumptuous, but-”

Rafael cut him off with another kiss, those steel beauties sending another wave of desire through his body.

“This way,” he whispered against Trevor’s lips, linking their fingers together in an attempt to exude cool confidence.

The walk to the bedroom was painfully long, and the tension surrounding each step was almost stifling. By the time they stepped into the dimly lit room, Rafael had half a mind to kick Trevor out. The lingering stares, and the not-so-subtle flirting, it had all been so perfect. And although Rafael was certainly no stranger to sex, something about this felt different. He needed this to be perfect, but his own fears were flooding him with doubt. If this ended up being something Trevor regretted, it would sting more than if this never happened.

As if he could hear his insecurities, Trevor placed a gentle hand on Rafael’s cheek.

“Relax. We don’t have to-”

“No,” Rafael cut him off, his decision made the second Trevor tried to pull away. “No, I want this.”

Trevor flashed a smirk that  _ screamed  _ lust. Rafael felt his blood run south. He always had a thing for taller, beautiful men who knew exactly how attractive they were, and Trevor definitely fit the type. It wasn’t just that though. It was never just that. Rafael had always admired his intellect and drive. The way he presented himself to those around him, both professionally and personally. The way he cared for his career and his friends, which had been put on display during Liv’s adoption struggles.

As Trevor raised a hand and begun to stroke his neck, Rafael felt another wave of desire course through his body, complimented by an affection he had long ignored.

In a sweeping movement they found themselves kissing once again, bodies intertwined as their hands discovered each other. Tender, yet desperate, an extension of their many years spent dancing around the possibility of this moment. Rafael was certain it couldn’t get any better than this.

And then Trevor’s fingers deftly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, leaving him exposed. Rafael was much more desperate in his own attempt at ridding Trevor of his clothes.

All too soon they were standing, pressed against each other, wholly exposed and naked. They stumbled onto the bed, Trevor’s long body towering over Rafael. Each kiss the taller man pressed into Rafael’s mouth, to his chest, his neck, left him breathless and dizzy with desire.

“Are you okay?” Trevor whispered, and Rafael’s heart pounded warm affection through every part of him.

“Yes,” he simply hummed back, absolutely sure he could never feel more open and alive.

And then…

Trevor’s long fingers weren’t just adept at popping buttons. They were also unbelievably gifted at opening him, at finding the exact spot to transform Rafael into a writhing, sweaty, begging mess. By the time Trevor gently pushed inside Rafael, all he could comprehend was bliss, ecstasy, and the most beautiful, caring eyes, gazing lovingly into Rafael’s own.

In the haze of the aftermath of an amazing orgasm, the two men found themselves fitting like puzzle pieces. Limbs intertwined, sweat coating their worn out bodies, and… something else. An air of something unspoken. Something more than the night they had shared.

It hit Rafael hard.

He wanted it to be something more than this night. The realization filled him with equal parts fear and excitement. All he had to do was say something.

A movement brought him from his inner thoughts.

Trevor, gently removing himself from Rafael’s grasp. Of course. He may have wanted more than the night they had shared, but it was clear Trevor didn’t.

So he let him go. He let him leave his bed, and pull his clothes on. And just when he was ready to let him leave his apartment, Trevor surprised him.

The taller man crawled back onto the bed and leaned over him, their lips almost touching.

“I know you have that early meeting, so I won’t keep you up.” Their noses brushed slightly, and Rafael’s mouth went dry. Could he get his hopes up over the possibility of a future? “I’m not sure what you want this to be, but… I’d love to take you to dinner again sometime. If you’ll have me.”

For the first time, Rafael saw a flicker of worry flash across Trevor’s face. And in that moment, he promised he’d never let Trevor doubt how he felt towards him again.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
